


If I win again

by mfoer



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: (kind of), Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: "Seriously, for the fifth time? I just hate you so much right now."When they’re finally alone, Adam takes it all out on Blake, closing the door with his favorite I’m-so-annoyed-right-now face. It’s the way he acts on the show, except the cameras aren’t rolling right now and there’s nobody watching them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 11 Finale - just a small piece about Adam dealing with the fact that Blake won. Again. 
> 
> p.s. I apologize for the possible mistakes, english is not my native language.

"Seriously, for the fifth time? I just hate you so much right now."  


When they’re finally alone, Adam takes it all out on Blake, closing the door with his favorite I’m-so-annoyed-right-now face. It’s the way he acts on the show, except the cameras aren’t rolling right now and there’s nobody watching them.  


"I don’t have anything to do with the fact that these guys are just so great," Blake points out, not trying to prove anything to Adam, because he knows that in this kind of moments he just doesn’t hear anything except his own ego.  


"Yeah-yeah, right, you don’t. You just forgot to mention inviting the fucking KISS to perform with your man…"  


Before Adam can start his list of complains Blake interrupts him and gently gets the finger that Adam was pointing at him away.  


"Adam, how about you just drop it, we’re not on air anymore," Blake smiles at the realization that Adam is acting like typical young school girl again. But Adam doesn’t seem to notice the distraction that Blake is trying to throw at him and continues his complaining.  


"I just can’t stand you man. You have no idea how much I wanted to get that smile off your face when the winner was announced." 

At that Blake just starts to smile again, wider than ever.

"Here you go - you’re doing it again!"  


"I can’t help it! That’s the sweet feeling of winning. You wouldn’t know."

Still smiling, Blake steps closer to Adam, leaving no space between them and just hugs him tightly, breathing the smell of Adam’s hair, that for some reason has hardly present, but still detectable orange scent today.

"Get away from me, you brute." 

But Blake doesn’t move and doesn’t do anything else, just continues to stand there with his arms wrapped around Adam. Adam goes all silent at this point like he’s run out of words and just sighs with irritation, still pretending to be angry or actually being angry – Blake can’t decide which would be funnier. He ends up just mocking Adam again, just because the wonders the usual mocking brings don’t seem to cease.  


"And by the way, we’re not on national television now and don’t have a gigantic crowd watching us, so I can smile however I want," Blake’s leaning closer to Adam as he continues, almost breathing the words in Adam’s ear. "And you can do what you want with it."

Adam just sighs again and Blake can swear there’s a light shiver that goes through his body.  


"Did I already tell you just how much I hate you?" Adam raises his head and speaks silently, just an expression of seriousness on his face, and all of the previous irritation just seems to be gone.  


"Yes, you did. I’m not counting, but it must be somewhere over thousand times by now." 

Blake just has no idea what else Adam was trying to get when he was starting this little performance, and when the realization drops on him, he can’t figure out anything better than just to whisper “If I could’ve imagined earlier what it would do to you, if I win again, I would’ve fought even harder for that” in his ear and to finally kiss him so they don’t spend any more time talking.


End file.
